


The Bold and the Broken

by Syndcates



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tom, M/M, Mianite AU, Omega Verse, Realm of Mianite, top jordan, whoops i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Tom is an omega, haunted by a past that he can't escape from. After meeting Jordan, will he be able to finally accept who he really is? Or will the past that he has tried to escape from catch up with him?





	1. The Meeting (1)

Tom sat in a dark corner of the room, watching the other dancers perform. He took in the intense smells of smoke, alcohol and sweat, as well as the many scents of the people around the room. Men and women alike all watched as they performed to music that shook the room. He could feel eyes on him, no doubt brought there by how much skin the pale omega was showing. A vast majority of the dancers were betas, but some, like him, were omegas. Tom sent one of the people staring at him a flirtatious glance, teeth creeping out to bite at his lip, his eyes wide and innocent. The man’s eyes stared at him darkly, no doubt clouded by lust. Unfortunately for the man, the club Tom worked at had a no-touching rule for the omegas to keep them safe. Tom and his other omega’s were only allowed to dance and give lap dances, and sit and look pretty. One unfortunate omega was bonded during a session, and the matter had been taken to court. The club had also given the omegas suprecents so that their scents would be harder to catch. This meant that to everyone in the room, besides the other dancers and himself, Tom was a beta.

“See anyone good tonight?” A familiar voice purred in his ear. He smiled glancing at the woman to his left. His sister, Alice, stood next to him, the beta smiling fondly. Tom’s eyes quickly darted around the room, scanning it for possible clients.

“Not that I can see.” He replied after a moment.

“Really? I thought you would’ve be interested in that one.” She said, pointing at the man she was talking about. The man was behind a chair, leaning on it while he talked to his friends. He had dark hair, and was definitely rocking the beard. The man wore a dark jacket and a light grey t-shirt. Tom gulped slightly as he saw how tight fitting the man was wearing was when he stretched, showing off his muscles.

“Unf. You know I have a weakness for hairy guys.” Tom muttered, smiling again, this time a layer of blush dusting his cheeks. He unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the man. At that moment the man’s eyes met his and he felt blood rush to his face. Tom broke their intense eye contact, glancing back at Alice, rubbing his neck as he felt the man's eyes rake over him. She patted him on the back when one of his friends turned around to see what the man was looking at.

“Just go talk to him!” Tom faintly heard the friend say. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man roll his eyes at his friend, but still straighten up and begin to make his way towards him.

“Told you he’d be interested.” Alice murmured, her mouth curled into a teasing smile. She stalked towards the bar, perfectly content with leaving Tom to his fate. Tom glared at her retreating back, gulping when he realized that the handsome man was almost directly in front of him. From this distance, Tom could feel the man’s dominance making his knees go weak. Tom stared up at the alpha, an innocent look resting on his face.

“Hey, you looked lonely all the way over here by yourself.” The man smiled, but it wasn’t cocky.

“Y-yeah. I guess.” Tom stuttered, his face growing darker red as he did. The man chuckled slightly, and gave Tom an small smile.

“My name’s Jordan. What’s your’s, cutie?” Jordan’s mouth curled into a sly grin. Tom let out a small squeak.

“I-I’m..” Tom’s face felt like it was on fire. “M-my… My name’s Tom.”

“Hmm.. Cute name for a cutie like you.” Jordan said flirtatiously, his eyes playful. Tom looked at Jordan shyly, debating asking for the alphas number.

“Do…. do you have a pen?” Tom asked, biting his lip slightly. Jordan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ‘Why do you need a pen?” He asked, reaching into his coat to grap one.

“I just do. Gimme your arm.” Tom wiggled his fingers slightly, taking hold of Jordan’s wrist. He pushed up the alphas coat and began to write the string of numbers he knew by heart. Jordan grinned, mouthing the numbers after Tom was finished. Tom heard his name being called, and he glanced over to see Alice waving him over. He gave Jordan an apologetic smile and got to his feet. Tom strode quickly across the room, feeling Jordan’s eyes on his as he left. A fond smile curled onto Jordan's face as he traced over the numbers with his fingers.

_613 - 555 - 0115 Call me <3_


	2. Texting and Sibling Love (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but the next parts will be longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy happy 4/20

_[613 - 555 - 0163] Hey, is this Tom?_

_[613 - 555 - 0115 ] Yeah, is this Jordan?_

_[Jordan] Yeah, it is._

_[Tom <3] Oh!_

_[Tom <3] Hi :) _

_[Jordan] Hey there cutie_

_[Jordan] I wanted to ask you something_

_[Tom <3] Ok….. _

_[Jordan] Are you free this Friday?_

_[Tom <3] Are you asking me out? _

_[Tom <3] And yes, I am free _

_[Jordan] Maybe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_[Jordan] Awesome. Should I pick you up around 7?_

_[Tom <3] Yeah, that sounds good. _

_[Jordan] Can you send me your address?_

_[Jordan] I promise I’m not a stalker_

_[Tom <3] Lol ok _

_[Tom <3] 1485 Jade Street _

_[Tom <3] We’re the apartment building with the red flowers in the front_

_[Jordan] Ok, see you then?_

_[Tom <3] Yeah! _

_[Jordan] Btw before I forget dress semi-casual_

_[Jordan] Also I will txt you when Im there_

_[Tom <3] Alright_

_[Tom <3] See you_

_[Jordan] You to, cutie_

Tom giggled and held his phone to his chest. The omega was laying on his bed, relishing in the softness of the pillows. Light poured in from the window, which overlooked the busy street below. He and Alice were lucky that they got a two-bedroom apartment so cheap. Tom was sure Alice had used her 'charm' to talk the landlord into lowering the price. Tom smiled, feeling blood rush into his face. He was ecstatic about his and Jordan's conversation. Jordan had called him cute! Of course, he had gotten compliments on his looks before, but most of them were just club patrons trying to get something out of him for less money. Suddenly, there was a few short knocks on Tom's bedroom door.

"Tom?" Alice asked, her voice muffled by the door.

"You can come in." Tom replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, everything ok?" Alice walked over to Tom's bed and sat beside him.

"Yeah. You remember the guy from the club?" Alice raised an eyebrow at her brother, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah. I do." 

"Well... He kinda asked me out?" Tom smiled sheepishly. Alice grinned widely, leaning over to pinch Tom's cheeks.

"Awww, my little brother is growing up!" She teased, Tom scowling at her, before giggling again.

"Alice!" Tom giggled, swatting at her hands. She let go of Tom's cheeks, before ruffling his hair, Tom letting out a cry of protest. 

"So anyways, what kinda date will it be?" Alice asked, watching as Tom tried in vain to flatten down his hair.

"Jordan said to dress semi-casual." Tom replied. Alice nodded in thought, and then grabbed Tom's arm.

"We'd better find something nice for you to wear. This date might actually go well." Tom yelped as he was dragged off the bed, already protesting the idea of having to try clothes on.


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy just read this and reply pls (not an actual chapter)

Would anybody be interested if I brought over my fic from Wattpad? It's kinda shitty but it's pretty long and pretty gay, and I'm almost done the second book. Thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next real chapter will be up before the end of May :) (I hope)


	4. It's been a while, huh?

Hey all!

Sorry that this story hasn't updated in a while :/ I just lost inspiration for it. However, I do have good news!

I'm going to be taking this story down so that I can re-write it. It won't be taken down until the new fic will be posted (under the same name) hopefully before the end of August.

Thanks for understanding :)

\- Ty


End file.
